wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiyero Tigelaar
Fiyero Tigelaar, or Fiyero Tiggular, as he is called in the musical, is the name of the man that became "The Scarecrow", "The Strawman" or "Stuffed Man" and Elphaba's love interest. He is an Arjiki prince from the Vinkus (or Winkie Country), who attends Shiz University. His family owns Kiamo Ko castle as well, which Elphaba later goes to and is "melted" at. Between the two works, the character is portrayed somewhat differently. Gregory Maguire says that he based Fiyero's name on the word "furious" but he is stated to have a different type of fury in the musical. Life In the Novel Fiyero is the only son and heir of Marilott Tigelaar, Prince of the Arjikis, and Baxiana of Upper Fanarra. At the age of seven, he was married to a tribeswoman named Sarima, though he would not take up full marital duties until he was 20. Like all Arjikis, he is dark-skinned and tattooed with blue diamonds. At the age of 18, he enrolls at Ozma Towers in Shiz. When he first arrived in Shiz, Fiyero was chased by enchanted antlers in Professor Nikidik's class and was spared when Crope and Tibbett came to his rescue. Boq, who narrates the section, says that Fiyero was the only Vinkus student he had seen before, but Boq did note that Fiyero's eyes were intelligent. Fiyero was then added as a member of the Shiz gang. Between graduating college and meeting Elphaba again, he has become Prince of Arjikis and had three children; Irji , Manek and Nor . On a trip to the Emerald City he sees Elphaba and the two catch up and begin having an affair. He meets an early demise when he is brutally murdered by The Wizard's secret police, presumably because he is affiliated with Elphaba, who was working as a member of the resistance. Fiyero's death affects Elphaba deeply, leaving her stricken with grief. It also leaves her pregnant with a son, Liir, though she would never know this for certain. She is left haunted by a sense of guilt and failure that eventually drives her to seek out Fiyero's widow and children in the isolated Vinkus castle, Kiamo Ko. Before her accidental death by Dorothy she, going insane from insomnia and paranoia, begins to think that Fiyero might not have died, but rather was alive in disguise as the Scarecrow. Getting excited thinking that he was headed her way, she eagerly sent out many of her "workers" to pull off the face of the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz to reveal Fiyero. But when they do he is revealed to be made of nothing but straw. Fiyero's lineage survives in Liir, and Liir's daughter, Rain . In the Musical Fiyero arrives at Shiz in the middle of the year. He immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students, organizing a party at The Ozdust Ballroom. One day, Ozian officials take Doctor Dillamond away. The new history teacher arrives with a frightened lion cub in a cage, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba accidentally casts a spell that causes everyone (except for Fiyero) to go into involuntary gyrations. Together, Elphaba and Fiyero steal the Cub and set it free in the woods. Even though the two argue about Elphaba's habit of talking a lot, there is a hint of romance between the two. Eventually, Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. It begins raining, and Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love someone like her. Madame Morrible finds Elphaba and announces that she has been granted an opportunity to meet the Wizard. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. Galinda complains to Elphaba that Fiyero's affections toward her seem to be waning. In an attempt to impress him, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero does not appear to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After some time, Glinda and Madame Morrible hold a press conference to announce Glinda's surprise engagement to Fiyero. After listening to the Ozians rumors that water will melt Elphaba, Fiyero storms off but reluctantly agrees to marry Glinda saying, "If it makes you happy." Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero, who by now is the head guard of the palace, in the process. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. In a dark forest, Fiyero and Elphaba express their mutual and passionate love but are interrupted when Elphaba senses that her sister is in danger. She flies off to help but is too late, arriving just after Dorothy's house has landed on Nessa, killing her. Elphaba becomes frustrated and confronts Glinda for giving Nessa's shoes to Dorothy, and a fight ensues. The palace guards arrive and ambush Elphaba, but Fiyero intervenes and tells them to "Let the green girl go!" allowing Elphaba to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them where Elphaba has fled. In an act of desperation, Elphaba recites a spell from the Grimmerie to try and save Fiyero. She stops, thinking she messed up the spell, and that he died. She declares herself to be wicked, like the people of Oz say she is. ("No Good Deed"). Elphaba then flies back to Kiamo Ko castle. Later, at the castle, Glinda shows up unexpectedly, and Chistery shows up with a message. When Glinda asks what it says, Elphaba tells her, "We have seen his Fiyero's face for the last time." After singing "For Good", and bequeathing the Grimmerie to Glinda, the ladies hear footsteps. Glinda hides, and then she watches her friend supposedly melt at the hands of Dorothy. After Glinda and everyone else clears out, Fiyero, whom Elphaba had turned into the Scarecrow, opens a trap door in the castle; Elphaba, very much alive, emerges, and the two are reunited. The two agree to leave Oz, and Elphaba insists that they tell Glinda. However, Fiyero tells Elphaba that if the two of them want to be safe, no one must ever know that she is alive. Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz, without telling anyone, as Glinda celebrates (and secretly mourns) with the citizens of Oz. Book to Musical Differences In the musical, the character has no tattoos (simply because the small designs did not translate well to the stage) and never married, but he is engaged (rather reluctantly) to Glinda. He is at first a careless, happy-go-lucky, kid who cares little about school and is involved in a romantic relationship with G(a)linda Upland where he has no romantic feelings for her in the book, even though Sarima suspected that he was having a love affair with Galinda. Most of his happy-go-lucky attitude was originally part of Avaric's personality. However, when he meets Elphaba, he begins to understand that there is more to life than having fun and never thinking where in the book, he has little interaction with Elphaba at Shiz. With this discovery he realizes his true feelings for Elphaba, and saves her from the Wizard's Gaurds. He is held hostage and tortured (offstage). Fiyero is then transformed unwittingly into the Scarecrow by Elphaba even though he was killed by the Gale Force in the novel. He helps Elphaba stage her death and runs away with her out of Oz to start a new life, where they both die in the book (though in the end Elphaba's death is questionable). Fiyero is the vehicle that makes a successful conclusion of the musical possible by helping Elphaba escape from Oz that isn't present in the book. In the musical Fiyero does not officially die. Songs Solos (In A Duet) *As Long As You're Mine (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) Trivia *The actor that plays Fiyero is one of the actors who turns the bed in No One Mourns the Wicked. *Fiyero and the other guards of the Gale Force wear buttons on their costumes that say "OZ" in tiny print. These buttons cost about $100 each. *Susan Hilferty debated about using Fiyero's novel version of diamonds during the San Francisco try-outs, but eventually ruled against it because they wouldn't translate well on stage. *The original Fiyero married the original Nessarose. *Fiyero's 'Tight White Pants' aren't really white. They're actually a light tan color. *Fiyero's outfit in As Long As you're Mine is what he wore under his Captain of the Guard uniform. Portrayers Broadway Production *Norbert Leo Butz (2003-2004) *Kristoffer Cusick (2003; temporary) *Taye Diggs (2003-04; temporary) *Joey McIntyre (2004-2005) *David Ayers (2005-2006) *Derrick Williams (2006-2007, 2007-2008) *Sebastian Arcelus (2007) *David Burnahm (2008) *Aaron Tveit (2008,2009) *Kevin Kern (2008-2009, 2009-2010) *Andy Karl (2010-2011) *Kyle McDaniel (2011; temporary) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011) *Richard H. Blake (2011-2012) *Kyle Dean Massey (2012-2013) *Derek Klena (2013) *Kyle Dean Massey (2013-2014) *Justin Guarini (2014) Matt Shingledecker (Current) AaronTveit-Fiyero.jpeg Broadway Understudies *Kyle Brown (2014-Current) *Timothy A. Fitz-Gerald (2014-Current) 1st National Tour *Derrick Williams (2005) *Sebastian Arcelus (2005-2006) *Cliffton Hall (2006-2008) Richard H. Blake (2008-2011) *Colin Hanlon (2011) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011-2012) *Andy Kelso (2012) *Cliffton Hall (2012-2013) *Curt Hansen (2013-2014) *Nick Adams (2014-2015) *Kyle Brown (Current u/s) *Timothy A. Fitzgerald (Current u/s) Chicago Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2005-2006, 2008-2009) * Brad Bass (2006-2007) *Derrick Williams (2007) West End (London) Production *Adam Garcia (2006-2007) *Oliver Tompsett (2007-2010) *Aaron Tveit (2009) *Lewis Bradley (2010; temporary) *Lee Mead (2010-2011) *Mark Evans (2011) *Matt Willis (2011-2012) *Ben Freeman (2012-2013) *Jeremy Taylor (Current) Los Angeles Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2007-2008) *Michael Seelbach (2007) *Derrick Williams (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production *Mark Seibert (2007-2008) *Mathias Edenborn (2008-2010) Melbourne Production *Rob Mills (2008-2009) San Francisco Production *Nicolas Dromard (2009-2010) * Cliffton Hall (2010) 2nd National Tour *Colin Donnell (2009-2010) *Chris Peluso (2010) *David Nathan Perlow (2010-2012) *Billy Harrigan Tighe (2012-2013) *David Nathan Perlow (2013-2014) *Matt Shingledecker (2014) *Ashley Parker Angel (2014-Current) UK/Ireland Tour *Liam Doyle *Samuel Edwards Australia/New Zealand Tour *Steve Danielsen Australian Tour Production *Rob Mills (2009-2010) *Tim Campbell (2010) *David Harris (Final) Oberhausen Production *Mathias Edenborn (2010) *Anton Zetterholm (2010-2011) Oberhausen Understudy *Bero Antunovic (2010) *Carl van Wegberg (2010-2011) *Jonas Wåhlin (2010-2011) Schevenigen Production *Jim Bakkum (2011-2013) Scheveningen Alternate (Standby) *Ferry Doedens (2012-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Kelvin Wormgoor (2011-2013) *Dieter Spileers (2011-2013) Helsinki Production *Tuukka Leppänen (2010-2011) 1st Asian Tour *David Harris (2011-2012) *Richard H. Blake (2012) Mexico City *Jorge Lau (Original) External Links * Fiyero - Wikipedia * Fiyero - Oz Wiki * Norbert Leo Butz - Wikipedia Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Winkie Category:Uplands Category:Charmed Circle